


Drabbles In the Life of Anders and Mitchell

by QueenUndertheBloodyMountain



Series: A Vampire and a God Walk Into a Bar.. [4]
Category: Being Human (UK), The Almighty Johnsons
Genre: And other domestic/fluffy/relationship-y stuff, Cuties, Defensive boyfriends, Domestic Fluff, Fluff, Implied Sexual Content, M/M, Major canon divergence, Minor Langanguage, Minor Violence, Minor arguments, cuties being cuties
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-07-24
Updated: 2016-01-16
Packaged: 2018-02-10 07:24:37
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 8
Words: 4,559
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2016180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain/pseuds/QueenUndertheBloodyMountain
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Drabbles and random snippets of Anders' and Mitchell's lives together.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Don't Look Back

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders gets into an argument at the bar with Mike and leaves Auckland life behind. A few months later, he and Mitchell wake up to a big surprise. No beta, mistakes are my own.

“You see Mike, I may be an arsehole, and a prick, and every other name you want to spit at me, but in the end, I’m his, and he loves me. And fuck if I don’t love him back. And I’m not giving him up for anything in the world; not for you, not for Asgard, or Odin, and not even for goddamned Bragi!” Anders growled, shoving Mike hard, “So I don’t want to hear another fucking word about John and my relationship or I swear he and I will pick up and leave and you all can sort out this stupid god shit on your own and you’ll never see us again. Do you understand?”

“Look at little Anders, standing up to his big brother at last. That arse of Mitchell’s must be fucking magic, if it can make even you commit for more than a few hours."

Anders reared back and punched Mike across the jaw, knocking his brother down and cracking the knuckles of his hand in the process. For once it didn’t hurt, not yet; his anger and the adrenaline coursing through his system cancelled out the throbbing pain he would soon feel in his fingers.

“Don’t you dare come near us ever again Mikel, or I swear I’ll make you regret it more than you’ve ever regretted a damn thing in your pathetic life.” Anders spat, looking down at his brother in disgust. He stepped over Mike’s legs and left the bar, headed back to his flat, his life, and—most importantly—to his boyfriend. And he never looked back.

**A Few Months Later**

Anders was driving back to his and Mitchell’s house from work, they lived right outside of London now; Anders had started a new public relations company, J&M:PR, which had been very successful so far. John worked at a nearby hospital, he was still a cleaner but he was taking classes in the evening before work to try and get his nursing license; Anders couldn’t be more proud of him, he didn’t know anyone who deserved happiness more than John did.

Anders balanced the take away in one hand as he tried to unlock the door with the other, he groaned when the keys fell out of his hand and dropped his head down onto the door with a loud thump. It was just another shit thing to happen that day; that morning had started out with him not feeling well when he woke up, but he’d still forced himself into work after dropping a kiss onto Mitchell’s forehead as he slept. Then he arrived at work and none of his clients remembered him; he’d somehow managed to convince almost all of them (with only two pricks he didn't care about anyway) to stay on with J&M:PR. It had taken all day and all of his patience to say the least. He just wanted to eat with his boyfriend, fuck him senseless, then curl up and relax in bed. Thank fuck it was the weekend.

He was just about to try and snatch up the offending keys, when the door flew open and he was practically yanked into a deep, heated kiss by Mitchell. Anders nearly dropped the food in surprise but quickly recovered, smiling and nibbling at the brunette’s lower lip lovingly, free hand grabbing a fistful of Mitchell’s shirt and holding him close.

“Hello to you too,” the blonde sighed when John pulled away, looking into his beautiful hazel eyes, crinkled at the corners from a huge smile, “Had a good day then I presume?”

“Oh you have no idea darlin’,” John said, pulling him in for another kiss. “I’ve got somethin’ to show you,” Mitchell said, grabbing the food and tugging Anders through the door.

“Hold up Dracula, let me grab the keys and close the door first,” Anders laughed, swooping down and grabbing said item before being hauled into the house, door being kicked closed along the way. Mitchell put the food down on the hall table and pulled Anders through the house and to their bedroom, stopping at the door to the master bath and spinning around, pressing a quick kiss to the blonde’s lips again, grinning that wide and happy grin.

“Close your eyes,” he ordered, nosing along Anders’ jaw.

“Ooh, is it a surprise? I love your surprises.” Anders muttered heatedly, nuzzling against the brunette right back.

Mitchell laughed, deep and throaty, pulling back and nipping Anders’ lip playfully.

“Not that kind of surprise love, this is something else. Now eyes closed sexy.”

”Alright, alright,” Anders pouted, covering his eyes with one hand, keeping Mitchell’s hand in the other. “But you better not let me trip on anything and make an arse of myself.”

“Promise,” John whispered in his boyfriend’s ear, tugging him into the bathroom. Mitchell positioned the blonde in front of the sink while standing behind him and wrapping his own arms around the shorter man’s waist, hands still linked with the blonde’s free one and resting his own chin over Anders’ shoulder. “Open up.”

Anders removed his hand and opened his eyes, looking around then gasping, making a double take at the mirror.

“John? What the fuck?! You…I can see you! With me!”

“I know,” John said excitedly, giddily with happiness, “And feel!” he said, thrusting his hand in front of Anders. Anders pushed his fingers to John’s wrist, feeling a strong and steady heartbeat.

Anders spun and crushed his lips to John’s, biting and licking into his boyfriend’s warm mouth. And how had he missed that warmth earlier? He pulled back slightly and thumbed over the brunette’s kiss swollen lips, cradling John’s face in his hands.

“When? Fuck how?”

“I don’t know exactly but I found out this mornin' after you left, I went to the bathroom to piss and nearly did on my self, when I saw myself in the damn mirror. Fucking fell over in shock! And why didn’t you tell me I needed a hair cut?” John teased, nibbling at one of Anders’ thumbs.

“But how?” Anders asked, still smiling and staring at Mitchell.

“There’s a message, on my mobile. You need to hear it.”

Mitchell fished the phone out of his pocket and hit the voicemail, putting it on speaker and turning the volume up.

_“Mitchell, it’s Ty; I can’t get a hold of Anders since he changed his phones but I’m just calling to say we’ve been trying to call him. Axl found her, he found Frigg. All of us got together and did the marriage ritual so don’t be surprised if no one seems to remember him. Apparently Olaf fucked up. *They heard a muffled protest in the background* Anyway he fucked up and instead of us getting our god powers in full here on Earth, our god spirits actually left for Asgard, without us. So can you tell him all that and that we said hi? I hope you two are happy, truly. Dawn too. Miss ya mates!”_

I’m human?” Anders asked in a small voice, barely believing it, “Holy fuck that explains everything!” he laughed hard, “None of my clients remembered me at all today! But, I still don't understand how you're human.”

“I think Bragi may have liked me a little more than I guessed. He probably lent a helping hand once he fully ascended.” Mitchell said, pulling Anders in for a slow, languid kiss, pouring all his happiness and love for the former god, into it. “Wanna see how warm we can get in bed now?”

“You fucking read my mind babe.” The blonde said, pulling John forward and stumbling them to the bed, lips firmly connected to the other’s. They’d get to the take away later, right then they needed to celebrate. A lot.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> J&M:PR Stands for Johnson and Mitchell: Public Relations because I feel like Anders would want his new business to reflect his and Mitchell's new lives together.


	2. Brotherly Confrontations

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Mitchell aren't taking any shit, even from Mike and Axl.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I just really wanted to include the series title as an actual joke and my brain took over from there. No beta, mistakes are my own. I don't own any of these cuties or assholes.

"John," Anders snickered, tugging on Mitchell's sleeve to catch his attention, "A vampire and a God walk into a bar, sounds like the opening to a corny joke."

“Whatever you say darlin,” Mitchell smiled at the blonde, glad he was in a lighter mood than this morning when his brother had called.

"Jesus Anders, just shut the fuck up and sit down, stop being so fucking stupid." Mike called from the couch in the corner; Michele already perched on his lap like an overgrown pet.

Anders' smile fell and his fists and jaw clenched in anger, he turned to glare at his brother as he and the vampire walked further into the bar and sat on chairs at one of the high tables.

"Well we're here Mikel, what the fuck is so important you yanked me out of work again."

"Get rid of your vampire slag and then we'll talk. It's a family thing."

"I feel the need to point out that YOUR slag is sitting on you like a lapdog, and she's certainly not family unless you and mum were hiding something. Why the fuck should I send Mitchell off?" Anders said, standing from his chair and crossing his arms, placing himself in front of the vampire a bit, shielding him.

"It's god shit you stupid prick, now tell your whore to get lost." Mike growled.

"Oh fuck you Mike, he's not going anywhere so shove it up your sanctimonious arse."

Mike growled low in his chest, wrapping an arm around Michele and pulling her off his lap. He stood up and advanced on Anders and Mitchell, fists clenched and ready to hit the blonde. Mitchell was up and in front of Anders before either of gods could blink, snarling and baring fangs, eyes flooded black.

"Take one more step mate and you're done for. I'm fuckin’ tired of you treating him like shit."

"Fuck off, no one wants you here, our lives are none of your business you fucking corpse." Mike hissed but didn’t step closer.

"I beg to differ; Anders asked me here with him, and his life is certainly my business now, especially with pricks like you for brothers. Now back the fuck off and get away from my boyfriend."

"He's my brother!" Mike growled, nerves slowly disappearing under the vampires gaze, replaced my anger.

"That argument will hold when you start treating him like one and not like shit you stepped in." Mitchell snarled, "And I said, fuck OFF!" He shouted, slamming his hands into Mike’s chest and throwing him onto the couch five feet away, barely missing Michele who shrieked in shock.

"Come on John, I think we're done with this 'god shit', I need to get back to work," Anders declared, putting a hand on Mitchell’s hip. The black bled from the vampires eyes at the touch and his fangs retracted, he turned around and wrapped an arm around the blonde's shoulders and pecked him on the lips, both turning and heading towards the door as Axl and Zeb walked through.

"Oi, where are you two eggs going?" Axl asked, "We've got stuff to talk about."

"I'm going back to work and Mitchell is coming with me, you don't need me, I'm a fucking useless god remember? As you all have said enough."

"No, you're staying here Anders," Axl said, crossing his arms and standing in the doorway.

"The fuck we are, now get out of the fucking way."

"Fuck you. I, Odin, command you, Bragi, to stay." the younger brother said, looking haughty and full of himself.

"And I, Anders, am telling my brother, Axl, to go fuck himself." Anders replied, making to move them past his brother and out the door.

Axl grabbed Anders' free arm and squeezed hard, intending to drag him back in when he was grabbed himself and bodily thrown off of the blonde, landing hard against the bar with his back. Mitchell was back to black eyes and sharp fangs, glaring at the youngest Johnson.

"I'd be careful Axl; you can't just toss me around anymore. My boyfriend doesn't like it much and Mike's already set him on edge today."

Axl stood up and stomped toward Mitchell, intending to use his Odin power against the vampire when Anders intervened, punching him hard in the face, causing the youngest Johnsons nose to bleed.

"Fuck! Why does that always fucking hurt," he shouted, shaking his hand and looking at his brother's bloody face. He grabbed Mitchell's hand in his good one and tugged him out of the bar, before anything else could happen, cursing and moaning about his hand the whole way and making the vampire smile and offer to kiss the sore knuckles better. Axl and Mike would think twice about laying their hands on Anders in any sort of ill manner again after that.


	3. Coming to Your Aid

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After all this time, he still surprises him. **Warning: blood mentioned**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta (as usual) and I don't own any characters. Sorry it's so short, hopefully the cute factor will make up for it?

“Shit!” Mitchell hissed, bending over the sink and turning on the faucet.

Anders stood up quickly, abandoning his latest project to see if his vampire was all right. When he glanced around the Irishman’s shoulders he saw blood running into the sink, diluted by the water Mitchell was running over a deep cut on his palm.

“C’mere you egg,” Anders said softly, shutting off the water and grabbing a towel to press against Mitchell’s hand.

“Anders don’t, I know how you feel about blood,” Mitchell started, trying to tug his hand away from the blonde.

“Yea, other people’s blood,” Anders pressed a thumb into the vampire’s wrist to tell him to stop squirming, “But it’s different with you John, you’re not just anybody to me. I think I can handle a little blood to patch you up after you try and lob your hand off.”

“Didn’t try and _lob_ it off,” the brunette muttered, pouting, “Stupid knife slipped.”

“That’s what happens when your hands are covered in chicken grease you idiot,” Anders laughed, pecking John on the lips, “If you weren’t a vampire I’d constantly be worried about you getting salmonella every time you tried to cook!”

Anders lifted the towel and noticed that the cut had stopped bleeding, the skin taking longer to heal as the vampire hadn’t fed in a while—something they’d have to fix soon if there were going to be any more kitchen accidents around the flat. He reached under the sink and pulled out a first aid kit, popping it open and grabbing the supplies he’d need to at least cover the nick so it could heal properly, shoving the box back and ignoring Mitchell’s amused look.

“Look at you, acting all mother hen-ish,” John chuckled, letting the god clean and bandage his hand, before pressing a loving kiss onto the shorter man’s forehead, “It actually kind of suits you Anders Johnson.”

“Well when you’ve got two younger brothers, parents who shot through, and a dick brother who only wants to party, you kind of get used to bandaging cuts and scrapes. I wasn’t even that squeamish with them.” Anders laughed, kissing the now dressed cut before pressing a kiss to Mitchell’s throat, wrapping his arms around the vampire’s waist and pulling him close.

“Well, on behalf of all of us, thank you Anders,” Mitchell smiled, pressing a kiss into the blonde curls under his chin, “Especially because I know your brothers probably didn’t have the sense to thank you either.”

“Mmmm, don’t worry; your thank you’s are better anyway.”

**~FIN~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Very sorry for the lack of updates to this story; work has been keeping me fairly busy and I've had at least thirty different ideas on other possible things that I've not quite managed to hammer out yet. I do have another chapter in the works but I'm just a bit stuck on how to proceed with it. Hopefully with my hours going down I'll have more time to write for you beautiful people as well as finishing some other paintings and projects.


	4. Silver, Not Ink

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell teasing Anders over a comment the blonde made.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Just something I threw together while trying to come up with some more prompts (it's WAY too early for a Valentines story and this one just kind of popped into my brain for some reason). I don't own the characters, no beta, mistakes are mine, etc; I hope you guys enjoy!

“Oh come on darlin’, you were the one who suggested it!” John joked, wrapping his arm around Anders’ shoulder and looking down at the blonde.

“I was joking you egg!” Anders moaned, visibly paling as he stared at the neon ‘Open’ sign, “Plus won’t your super-healing pretty much make getting a tattoo impossible?”

Mitchell huffed out a laugh, grabbing onto Anders’ hand and steering them away from the parlor, dropping a kiss into the blonde’s curls, “Nah love, you’ve already seen the ones I have, when did you think I got ‘em? 

“I figured you’d gotten them in the army or something, isn’t that what most military guys do?”

“There wasn’t much time between trying to survive and finding a place to bunk down where we wouldn’t get blown to hell to be honest. Got ‘em after Herrick got to me, still like ‘em well enough though. Anyway,” John chuckled, “I haven’t eaten in about a week, there’s no chance I’d heal even half as fast as someone like me would normally,” he said, making Anders squirm by playfully biting the blonde’s neck. “You sure you don’t wanna go in darlin'?” 

“Damn sure; my skin is perfect as is Dracula, and I certainly don’t want some shoddy idiot with a needle coming anywhere near it thank you very much.”

“I’ll have you know I actually did my research on that place,” Mitchell said in mock outrage, poking Anders in the ribs, “Looked at all the reviews of the parlors around Auckland and they had the best ratings. No dirty needles for my little poetry god, that’s for sure.”

“Call me little one more time, and you’ll never see _me_ again,” the god teased back, bumping Mitchell’s hip with his own, “I think we’re couple-y enough without getting tacky matching tattoos anyways. Now c’mon Lestat, I’ve got to get back to work or Dawn murders me and use my innards as a terrifying necklace.”

“That would be tragic, innards’d hardly go with any of her outfits I’d think.”

“Oi!”

They continued joking and teasing one another as they walked down the street towards Anders’ office; although Anders had been joking about matching tattoos, he wouldn’t oppose to wearing something else that matched Mitchell, something just as permanent for them, and more along the lines of silver or gold instead of ink.

**~FIN~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I hope this turned out as cute as it was in my head, it's super early atm (4am) though so it's probably really terrible and I just don't know it lol
> 
> P.S. I have nothing against matching tattoos and the story does not reflect my whole opinion on them. I've seen some very classy ones before and have been quite impressed (even ones that work well on their own just in case life gets in the way).
> 
> P.P.S. I accidentally had this posted as a separate work and JUST NOW realized it was supposed to be a chapter on here. Yay me :l (and I did change the title because I think this one sounds a bit better)


	5. Sappy vs. Sexy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mitchell discovers Anders' background picture of him and teases him a bit before offering to replace it with something better.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> No beta and no ownership, etc, etc.

“Wait, is that—is that _me_?” Mitchell asked, leaning over Anders’ shoulder to look at the laptop background. “You creeper,” the vampire laughed, nuzzling into his boyfriend’s curls, “I can’t believe your background picture is me sleeping. When the fuck did you even take that?”

“It’s been like that for months now you egg,” Anders muttered, pouting as he shut down the device and stood up.

“Aww Anders,” Mitchell chuckled, grabbing the blonde around the waist and turning him around to face him, pecking small kisses all over the god’s face, “You’re too adorable sometimes, y’know that?”

“Oh shut it,” Anders growled, trying to swat Mitchell off of him, “I’m not adorable I’m sexy and manly, now get off.”

“No need to be grumpy darlin’,” Mitchell teased, nuzzling his face into Anders’ cheek and running his hands over the god’s sides, pulling him in and holding him close, “I love you bein’ sweet and adorable when we’re alone, if only so I don’t have to share this side of you.”

Anders snorted, relaxing into the taller man’s embrace easily as Mitchell’s words placated his foul mood at being teased, “No one would believe you if you even told them I _had_ a sweet side so I suppose my secret’s safe with you.”

“Always ya grumpy dwarf,” Mitchell laughed again, receiving a pinch to the side, “Hey!”

“Serves you right, you prick,” Anders said, scrunching his face and poking his tongue out at the taller man.

Mitchell leaned in and bit the muscle gently, earning a surprised yelp from the smaller man; chuckling even more, he leant down and lifted Anders up, lips quickly meshing with the blonde’s as he carried them towards their bedroom, Anders’ legs wrapped around his hips and waist.

He pulled away and pushed the door open with his foot, gently tossing Anders down onto the bed before tugging his shirt off, “C’mon darlin’, maybe we can get some better pictures for your personal computer and leave the sappy ones for the desktop at work yea?”

Anders just grinned, peeling his own shirt off as Mitchell crawled down onto the bed and kissed him soundly.

***Two weeks later***

”Christ Anders! I didn’t need my eyes today,” Axl moaned, slapping his hands over his face as he blindly tried to backpedal away from the laptop screen. 

Ty and Mike peered over their brother’s shoulder and groaned in unison, shutting their own eyes quickly as well. Anders came out of the bathroom buttoning his shirt up as he finished getting for the night.

”You shouldn’t snoop through other people’s shit you dick; now get the fuck out, I have a date with that hot piece of arse on the screen and I’ve got to pick him up at work,” the blonde said, shutting the laptop.

The other three Johnson brothers groaned again, muttering about indecency as they filed out, Ty leading Axl who wouldn’t stop covering his eyes like a child. Anders followed close behind, locking up as he went and laughing to himself.

**~FIN~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I obviously like to pick on Axl (he and Mike are honestly my least favorite characters in the show for some reason so I like to torment them in my writing) and many apologies if this one kind of sucked, it was a 1 am idea and I'm pretty much running out of thing in general to write for this series D:
> 
> P.S. This was posted as a separate work but only because I fucked up so I'm sorry for the confusion D:


	6. Dance in the Graveyards

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Mitchell are invited to a Halloween party in a graveyard but there's something Anders doesn't know about Mitchell just yet.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> In lieu of my favorite upcoming holiday, I decided to write this little tidbit, I hope you enjoy! As well, you all should totally check out the music video [Dance in the Graveyards by Delta Rae](https://www.youtube.com/watch?v=lPOM0IUsd_0); not because it inspired the story (oddly enough just the title) but because I started singing it in my head while editing this chapter. No beta and no character rights.

“Come on John! How often does one get to party in a cemetery on Halloween?” Anders laughed, propping his feet up on his desk as he waived the invite around at Mitchell. The vampire just glared at the god as he stood next to the blonde’s desk.

“Fer starters, do you even realize how fuckin’ creepy that even sounds? Also I’m pretty sure it’s sacrilege or blasphemous or something! You go to graveyards for one of two reasons; either you’re visiting someone, or ye’re being laid to rest. Neither of which entail dancin’, booze, or goin’ off to shag someone.” John said, crossing his arms and shifting nervously on his feet, this was not the type of conversation he ever expected to have with his boyfriend.

“Oh lighten up Dracula,” Anders teased, poking Mitchell in the thigh with the tip of his shoe, “I thought vampires loved dark and scary places like graveyards; you, on the other hand, look downright scared.”

A light pink tinge crept into John’s cheeks, the closest he’d ever come to full on blushing, and Anders noticed the light color and his boyfriend’s absent rebuttal. He dropped the flyer on the desk and stood up to face the brunette.

“No…You can’t be serious,” Anders smiled, biting his lip to try and stifle himself as Mitchell only glared at him some more.

“It’s a serious fucking fear ok?!”

“But John,” Anders giggled, “Graveyards?”

“You’re afraid of blood and hospitals!”

“Yea but those are normal! Graveyards though? You’re dead, why does it matter?!” the blonde laughed.

“Look, I can’t go near them anyways because of hallowed ground an’ shit, but even so, I was afraid of them even when I was a kid!”

“But why?” the god continued to tease, dodging the pinch Mitchell aimed at his side.

“Well they’re creepy and scary as shite fer starters! And my ma yelled at me once when we went to bury my grandda; I accidentally stepped on someone’s headstone and she fussed at me fer stepping on someone and disrespecting them! It creeps me out ok?!” The vampire defended, pouting slightly.

Anders was still chuckling when he pulled Mitchell to him, wrapping his arms around the taller man’s waist and holding him close.

“John Mitchell you are the cutest egg I’ve ever met in my entire life and I love the fuck out of you, you crazy arse vampire.” He said, leaning up and pressing a soft, chaste kiss to John’s lips, “I’ll message them that we can’t make it tomorrow, I’ll say it’s for a family thing or something. Alright?”

The tension practically bled from John’s shoulders as he wrapped his arms around the god’s shoulders and buried his face in the shorter man’s neck, Anders placing another soft kiss into the vampire’s wild curls. “Thank ye darlin’, I know it’s irrational but it’s just how I am. Thank you fer understandin’ that.”

“Oh make no mistake,” Anders grinned into John’s hair, “I’m going to tease you relentlessly on this from time to time, but it’s just going to be between us though.”

“Ugh…arsehole.”

“Yup!” the god chirped, lips popping on the ‘p’ and making John laugh as well, “I guess we’ll just have to settle for Mike’s boring ass party at the bar; but we still have to find matching costumes!”

Mitchell groaned loudly, burying his face into Anders neck further as the blonde laughed loudly.

**~FIN~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Fun fact; this story is actually loosely based off of my own issues with graveyards, I'm not afraid of them but my mom DID yell at me when I accidentally stepped on a headstone when she took my brother and I to see my great grandmother. Now, if I'm ever strictly required to be in one, I seriously look like Ms.-freaking- Pac-Man with how I refuse to even go near the edges of the burials. I would also like to point out it IS extremely disrespectful to step on grave sites and I do NOT condone doing so in any way; it should be noted that I wasn't even 4 years old when I did so and it has left me scarred ever since :l
> 
> Happy Halloween everyone! (stay safe and have fun!)


	7. New Resolutions

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anders and Mitchell plan a way to ring in the new year; Anders wants to celebrate, Mitchell just wants to forget he's around to even _see_ another year. Maybe the blonde god can change his boyfriend's mind though.

Anders and Mitchell were lying on the couch in the flat, finishing up an episode in their Real Hustle marathon with John’s head in Anders’ lap. The god slowly stroked through his vampire’s wild curls as Mitchell hummed in contentment.

“Tomorrow’s New Years Eve John, do you wanna go to Mike’s bar for the family’s thing?” the blonde asked, nails scratching lightly at the brunette’s scalp. “Why?” Mitchell asked, sarcasm heavy in his voice, “It’s just another bloody year, not something to celebrate in my opinion.”

Anders stopped his ministrations and looked down at Mitchell, confused at his response, “It’s just a New Year party babe, what’s the matter?”

“Yea a new year for a monster that’s been around since the Great War; I’ve seen too many New Years, and each one tends to turn out about like the last, with another monster living to see it. What’s so bloody fantastic about that?” John snapped, tossing a glare Anders’ way before turning back to the credits on the television.

Anders smiled sadly and started stroking his fingers through his boyfriend’s hair again, “You know John, a year ago I would have felt about the same way; that it was a shit holiday and I had nothing better to do than get trashed, fuck some nameless chicks, and go on with my miserable and empty life—a life I really fucking hated. But this year? This year I’ve got a whole new perspective on holidays, especially this one babe, do you want to know why?”

Mitchell huffed and glanced up at the god, unconsciously leaning into Anders’ touch. Anders laughed and scratched at Mitchell’s scalp again, hearing his boyfriend practically purr beneath his fingers.

“As sappy and _disgustingly_ romantic as this is going to sound, it’s all because of you, you bloody bastard,” he laughed brightly, leaning down to press a chaste kiss in those errant curls he loved so much. “I wake up every day feeling like the best damn person in this whole fucking world, just because I’m waking up to you each morning. And a new year with you doesn’t seem like a waste or a terrible deal at all Dracula.”

“You’re right,” Mitchell sniffed, voice sounding just a tad thick, “That _did_ sound sappy.” He rolled over onto the couch and looked up at Anders, eyes just a little moist—not that Anders was going to comment though—and pulled his boyfriend into a deep kiss, licking, nipping, and nibbling on the blonde’s lips as Anders groaned into the kiss and held John closer. Yea, maybe a new year wasn’t so bad after all.

**~FIN~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Ok so it's a little over two weeks after the new year, but I honestly did just find this story hidden away in my files >_> I probably wanted to wait until New Years to post it and _of course_ forgot it was even there. Un-beta'd as usual.


	8. Tell the World, I'm Comin' Home

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A couple weeks after their move, Anders and Mitchell are taking a cab back home. Their _real_ home.

**London, England**

Anders threaded his fingers softly through John's unruly hair as he slept—the vampire had run out of hair gel months ago, and Anders had finally convinced him to stop adding it in.

"John, come on babe we're here."

"Mmmph," the vampire grumbled, nuzzling further into the warmth of Anders' shoulder.

"Come on love, wake up, we're finally home."

"Home?" Mitchell slurred, blinking around blearily, seeing their new house through the rain spattered window of the cab.

"Yup, finally home," Anders smiled, pulling out his wallet to pay the driver without jostling his boyfriend too much, "And there's a nice warm bed in there, calling your name."

"Mmmm," John smiled, pressing a kiss to Anders' shoulder, "Home."

**~FIN~**

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So I kind of wanted to add more to this, but then again I felt that it was simple and perfect the way it was. This is set after Anders and Mitchell move to England together but right before the gods ascend to Asgard. It should be noted that they actually live just outside of London. Un-beta'd.


End file.
